


Night Terrors

by VioletKat22



Category: Ao Oni
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Other, i just really love ao oni aight, two sad boys coping with some fucked shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletKat22/pseuds/VioletKat22
Summary: It's the same every night. But Hiroshi doesn't necessarily have to go through every night alone.





	Night Terrors

It's the same every night.

 

He opens his eyes to find himself in that damn house, running like hell from that horrible creature. Almost falling over every turn and nearly tripping over every step when he reaches the staircases.

 

After what felt like forever he would enter a room and dive into the closet inside, scrambling to get the door close before freezing up completely in the darkness.

 

He felt his veins turn to ice when he heard the sound of the door creaking open.

 

It starts with silence. Some shuffling around, and then he hears the door creak again,  signaling the beast leaving and all the air kept in his lungs comes out as a quiet sigh. But he doesn't dare leave the closet. Not that he could, as he had no control over this nightmare.

 

Seconds later, there would be another creak.

 

Then a thud.

 

Then some quiet shuffling.

 

Finally, a tap on the closet door.

 

He couldn't breathe again.

 

The tapping continued for about a minute, then stopped completely.

 

Then the closet door slowly opened to reveal a large, black eye peeking in at him.

 

* * *

 

Hiroshi woke up with a scream. Sitting up and hitting his head on the dresser, knocking him back into reality instantly.

 

"Just a dream, Ju.... Just a dream...." he mumbled to himself as he untangled himself from his blankets to grab his glasses.

 

Once his eyes adjusted to the dark room, he noticed that he ended up on the floor. "Not....... A... gain....." he sat on his bed and started focusing on getting his breathing in check. _How many times do I have to live through that?_ he thought to himself, letting out one last sigh as he looked out the window.

 

And cried.

 

He wasn't quite sure why he was crying this time around, probably a bit of everything. The constant nightmares since the incident, the sleepless nights he's gotten because of them, he was sick of it. Sick of having to see that hideous _Thing_ , chasing him or killing his friends. He could barely even close his eyelids during the day anymore without seeing those soulless eyes. It's sharp fangs chomping down on Takuro's head or tearing into Mika's stomach. He just wanted one good night's sleep without seeing any of it.

 

A sudden knock spooked him out of his hiccups and sobs.

 

_Who on earth...?_ Hiroshi's mind started to spin with thoughts on who could be at his house so late, it didn't help that he was the only one home at the moment, _A murderer? Robber?_ None of those things would have just knocked…

 

After a couple more paranoid thoughts he decided to just dry his eyes and make his way to the front door to figure out who was there.

 

* * *

 

"Takeshi?" Hiroshi swung the door open the second he looked through the peephole "What on earth are you doing up at this hour?"

 

"S..... Same.... Same reason as you, p.. Probably...." was all his classmate could sniffle out. Taking a better look he noticed Takeshi was wrapped in a blanket and his face was wet with tears and snot.

 

"C... Come on in, d-did you really walk all the way here? you should have called." Hiroshi said softly, gently placing a hand on the other's shoulder as he lead him to the living room couch.

 

"I t-tried... When.... When you didn't answer.... I had a f... Feeling you hadn't woke up from yours yet..."  Takeshi replied, still seeming to be recovering from his nightmare and struggling to control his breathing.

 

After settling the other down on the couch, Hiroshi went and turned on a nearby lamp, giving them both a little light "A...Alright, I'm gonna get some more blankets for us both, and we can....Sit and talk about it? Or... Talk about whatever you want, just... Try and focus on breathing 'till I get back, okay?" Takeshi simply nodded in response while he attempted to get comfortable. With that Hiroshi made his way upstairs.

 

* * *

 

"After.... After it got Takuro, I.... Woke up...." Takeshi explained, hugging his pillow tightly "I... Had a hunch that you might've been dealing with a nightmare as well, so I called, and then came here."

 

"The bruise forming on my forehead should answer that for you." Hiroshi let out a quiet chuckle, then he noticed the other's worried expression "Ended up on the floor again, kind of woke up with a jump and hit my head." he tapped his temple lightly and flinched, “Guess the bruise was less of a joke than I thought.”

 

"Do you... Do you want to talk about yours?" Takeshi asked, Hiroshi looked at him for a bit and let out a sigh.

 

"Same as every other night," he replied, stretching his arms over his head with a yawn "Running like hell from that... _Thing_. Get in the closet, only to get caught right when I think I'm safe, and can't breathe throughout the whole... Thing..." his eyes were starting to get heavy, but he didn't want to go back to sleep.

 

Takeshi was getting tired too, and leaned onto the taller one's shoulder, "It... It should be safe to sleep if it's the two of us here.... Maybe....." he whispered. Hiroshi wanted to argue, say that the nightmares would get him anyway, but Takeshi wrapped his arms and the blanket around him before he could speak. The others embrace was warm and comforting.

 

“Yeah… Maybe…” he sighed, resting his head on top of Takeshi’s, and just like that, he began to doze off.

 

There weren’t any nightmares that night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the only ao oni fic idea i had but gdi i will fill this tag with some CONTENT IF IT KILLS ME


End file.
